1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water supply apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new body mounted water dispensing system for providing a convenient method of drinking liquids while exercising.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water supply apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, water supply apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art water supply apparatuses include U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,231 to Paczonay; U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,124 to Allemang; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,134 to Meaker; U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,635 to Porter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,088 to Baker; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,278 to Raynie.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new body mounted water dispensing system. The inventive device includes a water container having a clip disposed thereon. The clip is adapted for coupling the water container to a belt. The water container has a cap removably coupled with an opening extending into a hollow interior. Opposed side walls of the water container each have sealable openings therein with end caps removably coupled therewith. A pump is provided and is disposed within a housing. The housing has a clip disposed on a rear surface thereof. The clip is adapted for coupling the pump to a belt. The pump has a short inlet hose and a long outlet hose each extending outwardly of opposed sides of the housing. The inlet hose extends inwardly of one of the sealable openings of the water container in fluid communication with the hollow interior of the water container. A pliable drinking tube is coupled with a free end of the long outlet hose of the pump.
In these respects, the body mounted water dispensing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a convenient method of drinking liquids while exercising.